1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power control of electronic devices, more particularly to a method of power down control for a display device, and to a power down controller for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products that are operable in a power down mode to reduce unnecessary power consumption are known in the art. However, there are many display devices, such as plasma display panel (PDP) television sets, that have high power consuming components and that do not support operation in the power down mode.